


Mongrel Meets His Maker

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Drabble, During Canon, Fantasy, Hunters & Hunting, Immortality, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Tokyo Babylon, Power Dynamics, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The hunter and the prey were aware of what was to come.





	Mongrel Meets His Maker

Seishiro was many things; a hunter searching for his hunted, a predator yearning his prey in his crimson journey, and one who wished for his beloved blood-drinker, a lovely boy named Subaru. He wouldn't rest and he wouldn't stop until his dear Subaru was back where he belonged, in his arms and the dream kept within his fragile heart. Not all was false, and yet not all those notions were true either, an endless maze of the hunter's true heart, if he even had a heart.

Subaru thought that Seishiro was easy to figure out, but as it turns out, he wasn't. He was a never-ending paradox, a mystery within another puzzle to put back together, which searches for something he had lost a long time ago, and to get it back where it belonged, to fill the void that was never filled and left empty. There was an empty space inside of him that was never filled to begin with, and to fill it with another piece. It was understandable, yet left with only unanswered questions, and even more inquisitive and curious intentions, ones that were often cruel and very perverse.

The hunter sought after the blood-drinker for as long as he can remember, for as long as time serves him and or as he can recall what his body could. How he wished he could feel the young boy quiver underneath him, right where the utmost pleasure was the most intoxicating and where he would feel divine bliss as well as cruel agony. His skin was porcelain, marble almost, and it would gleam when shimmering with sweat, droplets made apparent when the hunter was inside of him, where the boy truly felt that he was the hunter's prey. He would be caught in his trap, right underneath the hunter; his one steel eye coalesced with his heliotrope eye, the boy's golden eyes wide with terror, locked in the hunter's hungry gaze, and with the most tainted anticipation alive within him.

He would be sure, quite sure of what was to come and what would devour him in the end, which was what the boy was most afraid of. The boy would be most afraid of what the hunter would enrapture him with when the blinding white light would consume him when he arrived, and that would devour him in the end.

Seishiro, the hunter, and Subaru, the prey, were aware of what was to come when the mongrel meets his maker. They were afraid of what fate would bring when the crossroads that belonged to them would be connected once more, whether it would be conjured by twisted dreams or of horrific and unkind reality. 


End file.
